


The Girls are Fighting!!!!!!!!

by aspartametears, BrushBandit



Category: Dorohedoro, Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspartametears/pseuds/aspartametears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushBandit/pseuds/BrushBandit
Summary: Vriska is looking for someone. Unfortunately, she messes with the wrong magic-user mafia family.
Relationships: Vriska Serket/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Girls are Fighting!!!!!!!!

Vriska gives up control as his arm falls, and he falls, shouting. His glance moves to his dead friends, who collapse in less than becoming poses. Scrambling up against the wall, he tries to spit smoke. It doesn’t work, she tightened her grip again. She lets out a short laugh before she speaks. “Sucks, huh? Guess you just can’t catch a 8r8k!” The tip of her sword pricks into his shoulder as she squats down to eye level. “8elieve it or not, pain 8ecomes much more intense when you aren’t a8le to move.” She smiles, any manufactured or genuine empathy draining from her face. “Tell me where to find the magic user I’m looking for.” An uncharacteristic amount of compliance floods him. Bleeding out does that to you.

\--

Sighing, she stands, making sure not to step in the larger pools of blood as she strides away. Lowering her mask, she takes a deep breath. Those guys took a bit more smoke than she’s used to using. She’d only been inactive for ~~three months~~ eight weeks and a half, and the stiffness in her muscles kept surprising her. Her mask doesn’t get a long rest, footsteps in a nearby alley make it jump back up to her face. She flattens against the wall. The steps are heavy, whoever it is has height and muscle on their side. Sliding towards the corner, she prepares to fill the whole alley with the densest smoke she can. Just as she opens her mouth, the corner of the building above her head explodes. A large fist has replaced it.

“Oh, you’re shorter than I thought!” Vriska jumps back, and she knows she’s too slow, but she isn’t dead, and that’s confusing.

“Who the fuck are you calling sh-” Oh, he’s tall. He’s very tall, about eight and a half-eight inches taller than she is. He pulls his fist out of the wall, cleaning it off before thumbing his knuckles. He laughs, popping a hip out in a scarily relaxed pose.

“You~! I’m pretty sure you’re the one I’m looking for. You killed those guys back there, right?” Vriska is inspecting every inch of this monolith and can’t think of a way to get out. She awkwardly sheathes her sword. It probably wouldn’t do much good right now anyways.

“Yeah, I am.”

“They were members of the En family, don’tcha know?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Oh? Because according to En himself, you’ve been targeting our family for a while!” Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. She had gone to such lengths to hide while she’d done it. She’d only outright killed any of them three times, this being the half eighth.

“I’m looking for someone.” His posture becomes a lot more intimidating, but he barely even moves.

“You seem strong. Fight me!” Fear creeps into her, so she goes her usual route. She strikes a nonchalant pose, her hand resting on her sword’s hilt.

“Are you sure? I’m a lot stronger than I look. Might 8e a mist8ke on your part.” She knows this won’t work on him. This is one of En’s cleaners. She has to get out of here.

“I’d sure like to find out~!” He pumps his fists, giving off some very confusing vibes. What’s this guys deal? She shrugs off her coat, wrapping her hand around the hilt, pushing her left foot back, weight on her right, turning her head to get a better angle. He takes a step back in what looks like genuine surprise. Seriously, what the fuck.

“Oh, you’re missing an arm……..”

Doesn’t matter who this guy is, the fire this motherfucker just started isn’t about to go out. She kicks off, opening her mouth as she draws her sword. Freeze him, open his chest. No sweat. She feels his right fist in her side before her smoke reaches his body, and the pure force clears it away from anything but his arm. She only manages a shallow cut. Her back slams into the wall, but her legs are solid. She feels his fist through her hair as she ducks, and hears it hit the wall as she keeps his other arm slack. She spits out more on his left leg, and he stumbles, so she cuts his right as she kicks herself across the alley. Turning around, she sees him above her, about to use gravity and his thick torso to punch her head off. She lifts her sword, pushing it towards him and hoping that moving her head to the left as fast as she can won’t lose her the other eye, and he doesn’t even fucking try dodge it. Her sword sprouts out his back, his fist drags across her cheek, a strange pain in her neck and she’s out cold.

  
\--

Vriska blinks herself awake, and she is again incredibly confused at how alive she is. Her hand is tied to a rope around her waist, and her jacket is around her shoulders. Her sword, however, is gone. She looks up at the sound of it being sheathed. There h-

Holy fuck.

She’s got her mask off now, and she’s smiling at her, and Vriska’s head is empty.

“Wow! You sure woke up quick! I was worried you had died, so I healed you all over just to be safe.”  
Healed? No way.

“Buuuut since you stabbed me through one of my lungs I wasn’t able to make enough smoke to regenerate your arm all the way.” She bends over, lifting Vriska to make eye contact.

“W8 PUT ME DOWN-”

But when she smiles, it’s not like she could stand on her own if she wanted to.

“Promise to be good?”

She’s agreeing before she can even think. She gets set down, and the muscle she feels wrap around her as her captor reaches through the crook in her arm to untie her wrist strains her shoulder, pushing out an entirely unintentional and surprisingly sensual noise. Vriska immediately freaks the fuck out, starts sweating, and holds her breath just to be sure. Her ~~crush~~ opponent doesn’t seem to notice, undoing the knot entirely. She flexes her hand and rolls her shoulder to shake herself out of whatever that ~~is~~ was. As she’s walking away, winding the rope around her arm, she turns slightly to Vriska, grinning.

“I’m Noi, by the way!”

“A-ah, yeah, I’m-”

“NOB!”

Noi points excitedly at the chest of Vriska’s jacket, then at her own, and when Vriska doesn’t make any outward signs of understanding, she energetically points back and forth. Vriska, continuing her near constant state of confusion since encountering Noi, finally understands. Looking at Noi’s No.1 jacket, and at her own tracksuit’s No.8, any air of romance that might have been there washes out faster than temporary dye.

“No, that’s no-”

“It’s okay Nob, no one will make fun of you for it while I’m around.” She gives a thumbs up, and the absolute glee in her eyes makes Vriska change her mind.

“Heh, thanks.” Noi smiles even wider, somehow.

“I have to take you to En, but we’re going to get lunch first. Here, catch!” Noi picks up Vriska’s sword, and tosses it to her. Vriska catches it, to her utmost surprise. She blinks a few times. Two eyes.

“W8, I HAVE TWO EYES?” Noi laughs.

“Yeah! You lost in the fight with those guys you killed, right?”

“R-right, yeah. Thanks, 8y the way.” Noi waves it off, stuffing the rope into a small bag she has slung over her shoulder.

“Don’t even worry about it. You’ll just pay for lunch!” Her laugh rings through the alley, and Vriska can’t help but laugh with her.


End file.
